Javi Sánchez
|nacimiento = 8 de junio de 1985 |lugar_nacimiento = Estado de México |ocupacion = Actor Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo|facebook = javilocutor |instagram = Javisanchez_oficial }} '''Javi Sánchez '''es un Actor de Doblaje y Locutor Comercial mexicano, nacido en el Estado de México. Egresado de la Asociación Nacional de Locutores, en 2007 inició su carrera artística como Locutor Comercial. En 2008, fue alumno de doblaje de Alfonso Obregón , y posteriormente de Gabriel Chávez. Debido a diversos proyectos de televisión y radio en los cuales participaba, postergó su ingreso al mundo laboral del doblaje. Comenzó a realizar doblaje en 2016 y está activo actualmente. thumb|VOOKEE /Yoohoo al Rescate thumb|126px|FULAI /Nothing Gold Can Stay * I will never let you go - Lin Yu * Marvel: Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. -Tinker * Yoohoo al rescate - Vookee * Calle 101 Dalmatas -Boris / Cuddles * Story bots -Jake /Chef Bingo * No letting go -Voces adicionales * Rise -Voces adicionales * Hatton Garden-The Heist - Voces adicionales * Wedding Unplanned-Voces adicionales * Baaghi / Voces adicionales * Zone Blanche -Vic / Florent El infiltrado del Kkklan -Voces adicionales * The Thick -SupremoMan Black Market-Voces adicionales * The Rookie -Kyle * Es Glorioso Vivir -Voces adicionales * Take Two-Voces adicionales * Friendzoo -Ted A private war - Líder mercenario * Super Cars-Dirk Bongard * Elena de Ávalor-Voces adicionales * Midsomer Murders -Tuohy/Jared /Dev/ George/Henry /Fitz * Jolly Roger La masacre- Daniel * Universo Marcial-Voces adicionales * Escena del crimen -Voces adicionales * Put your car on tv -Voces adicionales * ¡Vamos Luna! -Voces adicionales . * Gordon Ramsay: Sabores Extremos-Voces adicionales * No Nó -Inova/Infomercia * l Platinium Twenty Seconds- Inova * Devil´s tower - Wingarde * Splinter Galore (Super Velos) - Insertos * Straun House -Voces Adicionales * Crush thes kull-Sam Trust me -Vasia * The ouija exorcism - Insertos * The Mystery of Michelle-Insertos * The legend of Wasco-Voces adicionales * The last goodbye-Pavel * Choosing her way -Voces adicionales * Crying wolf -Andy * Beast of Bray Road-Voces adicionales * Breakdown Lane -Predicador * Crazy Wedding-Voces adicionales * Honda Racing -Juan pablo Montoya/ Mario Farnbacher * Impuros -Voces adicionales * El Siciliano (The Sicilian)-Insertos * PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas -Voces adicionales * The Mandalorian -Voces adicionales * Buscando justicia -Voces adicionales * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales-Aygon * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales-Sgto. Joe Chin * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales- Mich * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales- Anthony * La batalla de Sevastopol (Battle for sevastopol)-Voces adicionales * La leyenda de Hao Lan-Voces adicionales * The past is yet to come -Osipov * La Reina Roja-Voces adicionales * Nada es Eterno (Nothing gold can stay) -Fulai /Insertos * El gigante de piedra (The stronghold) -Voces adicionales * Visión Divine -Inova /infomercial * Hammersmith -Inova/Infomercia * My21-Inova/Infomercial * Big visión pro-Inova/Infomercial * Genesis duravac-Inova/Infomercial * Gravity Gym-Inova * Power Ear- Inova/Infomercial * Air Hawk- Infomercial * La casa de los lirios (House with the lilies)-Andrew * Disney´s fairy tale weddings-Voces adicionales * Godfather of Harlem-Voces adicionales * El caso de Richard Jewell-Voces adicionales * Ico Bit Zip-Voces adicionales thumb|200px|TINKER /Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D￼thumb|JAKE /Preguntale a los Storybots thumb|ANTHONY/ La ley y el orden thumb|MICH /La ley y el orden thumb|LIN YU /I will never let you go Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Centauro ComunicacionesCentauro Comunicaciones *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Magicorp *Jarpa Studio *Labo *Producciones Grande *SIGE Produciendo *Sysdub *WG *Universal Cinergía Dubbing Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México